El mejor tazón de Ramen
by Akira Ijyuin
Summary: Para declarar sus sentimientos, Hinata decide preparar un tazón de ramen sin saber que este será, quizá, el mejor tazón de todos... NaruHina


**El mejor tazón de ramen**

Ahí se encontraba ella… hecha todo un desastre. Su cara cubierta con varias motas de harina; su cabello largo y azul bajo una típica cofia blanca; sus dedos llenos de banditas. En la cocina boles y platos llenaban la tinaja y más de una olla ocupaba la estufa. La cocina era un perfecto desorden. No es que Hinata fuera desordenada o mala cocinera —en realidad, cocinar se le daba bastante bien—, era sólo que esa mañana había despertado completamente patosa y hecha un manojo de nervios. La razón era demasiado sencilla. Hoy era 10 de octubre.

Una fecha más que importante.

Tardó largos y tediosos minutos en cortar cada uno de los ingredientes con aquellos cuchillos que no parecían querer colaborar con ella, pues más de un corte ya le habían ocasionado. Era una suerte que hubiera madrugado, de otro modo ya se imaginaba en pleno atardecer sin terminar de cocinar. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden en la estufa y, una vez hecho esto, se preparó a vaciar fideos, consomé, y demás, dentro de un bol bien grande. Cuando por fin contempló su obra maestra terminada — un gran plato de ramen casero—, suspiró al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal y la cofia, dejando ver que a sus diecisiete años era una chica guapísima… pero demasiado tímida.

Se encaminó apresurada y con pasos torpes hacia su habitación con la disposición de tomarse un baño más que merecido. Arreglarse no le tomó mucho, pues, tan sencilla como era, no necesitaba más. Antes de salir de su cuarto se echó un rápido vistazo en el espejo; éste le devolvió el reflejo de unos ojos albanenes que mostraban una seguridad que no estaba del todo segura de poseer.

Entró de nueva cuenta en la cocina y tomó el ramen que había sido cuidadosamente guardado en una caja y envuelta en un pañuelo rosado. Con todo listó se dirigió a la entrada principal.

—Hinata-_sama_— La voz de Neji a sus espaladas le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Sin duda era un buen _shinobi_, sino ¿cómo explicaba el hecho de que no lo notara llegar? Buena parte podría atribuirse a sus nervios.

— N…neji-_san _—Se volteó con cierto nerviosismo, topándose con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, solo que más serenos—. Buenos días.

El castaño no le devolvió el saludo, únicamente sonrió afable y le deseó buena suerte. Sorprendida, y sin saber qué decir, la chica asintió con la cabeza. Salió casi corriendo de la casa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

¡Qué bochornoso! Neji sabía de sus sentimientos por Naruto, y no sólo su primo. Al parecer su secreto era de dominio público, en el que no entraba Naruto, quien tan despistado como siempre, no se daba cuenta de algo que resultaba tan obvio para todos. Aunque también era obvio que a Naruto no se le daban bien las explicaciones largas porque, aunque escuchara de cosas simples, él era como una sartén de teflón, nada se le adhería. Cosa distinta resultaba si llevabas la teoría a la práctica, ya que Naruto SIEMPRE aprendía mejor las cosas con el cuerpo. Aquel pensamiento hizo que las mejillas ya sonrojadas de la pobre Hyuuga se tornaran tan rojas cual tomate.

Tratando de calmarse, miró las pocas nubes que se pintaban en el cielo. El disco amarillo transmitía un calor agradable y la brisa refrescaba deliciosamente. Todo aquello le devolvió la tranquilidad, haciéndole pensar que en realidad sería un día excelente y por lo tanto, un día exitoso. Con esa mentalidad se dirigió a casa de Sasuke; seguramente ahí encontraría al de ojos azules. Desde el regreso de Uchiha a la villa, Naruto no dejaba de visitarlo cada que se le presentaba la ocasión. Cabe mencionar que esto le hizo sospechar a Sakura más de una vez sobre las preferencias sexuales de ambos.

Sakura… nunca se había llevado mucho con ella, pero curiosamente fue la de la idea del ramen. Kiba y Shino, sus mejores amigos, le habían ayudado con el "cómo" y el "cuándo". Sí, todo era algo parecido a una conspiración, donde el resultado no se conocería hasta el último momento.

Dobló en la esquina y lo vio. El rubio estaba en la puerta principal del barrio Uchiha bastante exaltado —por lo que demostraban sus movimientos exagerados de manos, enfrente de un impávido Sasuke. Regresando un poco sobre sus pasos —del otro lado de la esquina donde no era vista—, descubrió el ramen que seguía caliente y que por supuesto despedía un aroma más que delicioso. Colocó los palillos sobre el tazón y se aseguró de estar agarrándolo firmemente. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. El plan era sencillo: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Diría ella. Después le ofrecería el tazón. Una vez que Naruto tuviera la barriga llena y el corazón contento, ella se decidiría a soltar toda la verdad.

Y quizá después huiría despavorida.

Con lo que no contaba, es que al dar vuelta en la esquina, chocaría con alguien más alto que ella y a consecuencia de su descuido y de aquella situación no considerada, el ramen le caería en plena cara y parte del pecho…

* * *

—¿¡Qué demonios te crees, Sasuke _teme_!

Y ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número en sorprender a la gente, gritándole a Sasuke Uchiha mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

—¿¡Piensas que soy un retrasado mental!

El otro solo le devolvió una sonrisa autosuficiente como respuesta, dejando claro lo que pensaba. Enojado, el rubio le enseñó el dedo medio y le dijo un vocabulario selecto de groserías antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse a su casa, o por un buen tazón de ramen. Lo que ocurriera primero.

¿Acaso tenía cara de tonto? Vale que a veces le costaba darse cuenta de las cosas, pero había cambiado y no era el mismo de antes. Había madurado en muchos aspectos. Además, el futuro _Hokage_ no podía pasar detalles como ese por alto. Lo que le molestaba es que ese bastardo Uchiha, en vez de ayudarlo con su torbellino de sentimientos, le soltaba tonterías para reírse después en su cara. Si ese era su mejor amigo estaba bastante claro que la vida lo había traicionado.

Pensó para sus adentros que confesarse a una chica resultaba más difícil que todo el entrenamiento que había recibido hasta ahora, ¡y vaya que él sabía de trabajo duro! Anteriormente ya lo había intentado con otra chica y sinceramente no tenía ningún buen recuerdo. Bueno, él tomaba como declaración amorosa aquella vez en que Jiraiya le dio la maravillosa idea de abrazar a Sakura y lo único que recibió fueron unos buenos golpes por los que incluso Kyuubi se quejó dentro de su gran evocación de aquel momento le hacía sonreír.

Lo cierto es que la chica de la que ahora estaba enamorado era mucho más dulce. Podría incluso jurar que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Además, tenía la enorme ventaja de que ella no era una segunda Tsunade que podría enviarte varios años en el futuro con uno de sus temibles puñetazos.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que accidentalmente chocó con alguien al dar vuelta en la esquina. Llámenlo mala suerte, pero esta persona era la misma Hinata — su reciente dolor de cabeza— quién, gracias a él, había vertido sobre si misma un tazón grandísimo de ramen.

Naruto empezó a disculparse de manera tonta y rápida, rascándose la nuca y poniendo cara de circunstancias. Hinata no lo escuchaba. La _shinobi _comenzó a ponerse roja en un intentó miserable de evitar el llanto. El ramen que había preparado para Naruto se había estropeado y junto con él, todo el plan que con esfuerzo y dedicación había repasado durante días. No que fuera un gran plan, vamos, pero para ella había significado mucho.

* * *

¿Y ahora que debería hacer? Uzumaki se alertó considerablemente al ver que los ojos de la Hyuuga comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos. ¡Era tan malo con las palabras en momentos vergonzosos —y en otros tantos—! Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía: Actuar con el cuerpo. Fue por eso que en nada se encontró besando los labios de Hinata, la cual dejó de pensar.

¿Lo que estaba pasando era de verdad? ¿Naruto la había besado?

Espera un minuto… ¡Naruto la había besado!

—Vaya...— Dijo el _jinchuriki_ un tanto sonrojado—, ese ha sido por mucho el mejor ramen que he probado…

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Hinata antes de desmayarse. ¿Y lo que pasó después? Bueno… eso es otra historia…

**: OWARI :**


End file.
